1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector in which large and small terminal fittings are mounted in a single housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,150 and FIG. 34 herein disclose a connector with a housing 1. Two large cavities 2 and one small cavity 3 are formed in the housing 1. Large terminal fittings connected with ends of shielded wires and a small terminal fitting connected with an end of an insulated wire can be inserted respectively into the large and small cavities 2 and 3. The large-size and small-size cavities 2, 3 are arranged in a line along the width direction in the housing 1. Thus, the connector is enlarged in the width direction.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to promote miniaturization.